


Elevator

by LetMeBeYourWings1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeYourWings1995/pseuds/LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had seen a prompt and it went something like : "Your OTP pairing live in the same building and use the elevator almost daily. Due to a misunderstanding, one of them believes the other speaks an entirely different language leading to them talking about the other over the phone with a friend and hilarity ensues." In short, Dean and Castiel take the apartment elevator almost daily to get to work. Dean thinks Castiel doesn't speak English and talks about the "Sexy Russian with Ocean Blue Eyes" to his best friend, Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, it was maybe a year and a half ago and I had lost it in my labyrinth of files I have on my thumb drive. I, personally, LOVED the Dean/Charlie friendship and decided to showcase them. I found it, tweaked it, and now it is here for your enjoyment!!!

“Why don’t you ask him out?” The red haired geek persisted over the phone as Dean got into the lobby of his apartment complex. Charlie Bradbury was like a sister to Dean. Between the Game of Thrones marathons, Harry Potter trivia nights, and those nights when she just knocked  
and had two six packs in her hands, Charlie all but lived there. 

Dean shared a two bedroom apartment with his brother, Sam. Sam was going to law school with his girlfriend, Jessica, and Dean worked part time at a bar and at the local library. He didn’t read much at the library other than folklore and music biographies of Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and Bon Jovi. Dean also attempted to read whatever the guy he had a crush on had in his hands. Most of the times, it was a book written in all Russian written all about the history of Russia; and other times it was a worn classic Dean had to Spark Note every two pages.

The man was an extremely quiet guy with black hair and striking blue eyes that lived in the same apartment building as Dean and Sam. Every morning, when Dean went in to the library, the man took the elevator with him. It was like clockwork – Dean fixed a pot of coffee, made sure that his giant of a brother got up and began to get ready, poured his own go-cup, and left to make it to the elevator door down the hall. Where his room was on the floor layout, it would have been easier to take the stairs but his excuse was that he didn’t want to exert too much energy going down the four flights of stairs on both ways back from work. Dean and the man never talked before because Dean thought because of all the Russian books that the man carried and the fact that sometimes he would speak in Russian over his own phone, the man didn’t speak English.

Which lead to this afternoon, the manager at the bar had called him saying that it was a slow night and he would give him at least half a day’s pay for the hours that he would miss tonight. Dean wasn’t too happy, but if he was getting paid to sit at home for a rare night off Dean was going to take it. He had called Charlie to tell her the good news and right at that time, the man had gotten on the elevator with him.

Dean shuffled his feet before he whispered into the receiver. “I don’t know.” He didn’t want to have this conversation about his crush while his crush was right there next to him.

“Dean, you and I both know from that one time we don’t talk about but still make references to, that you have balls. So use them and ask his name.”

“I know his name.” He snorted. 

“Peeking at the tenant list while the landlord isn’t looking is not the same as asking.” Charlie deadpanned.

“Well, you wouldn’t use your tech power to help me.” He returned. “So I had to use my skills to find out more about Mr. Sexy Russian.”

“Sometimes the mother bird has to push the baby bird out of the nest in order for the baby bird to fly.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Aren’t I older than you?”

The man next to him, his nose in the latest book, seemed to chuckle. Dean chucked it up as a funny part in the book and focused back to Charlie.

“Details, young padawan.” Charlie replied.

“Anyway, I don’t know if we speak the same language, if you know what I mean.” He mumbled in the phone’s receiver.

“And how do you know this?”

“Well, I have a gut feeling.”

“I’ve been accustomed to your gut feelings. They usually land us in a holding cell.”

Dean sighed. “Come on, Disney World was not my fault.”

“According to the lawyer people of Magic Kingdom, if you are within twenty feet of either Mickey or Donald Duck you will be escorted out of the park without a refund.” She reminded. “Anyway, just turn to him and bat those candy green eyes of yours and say ‘Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. Most people call me-‘.”

“This is the part where I hang up. Be sure to bring beer. Sammy will be home soon.”

“Almost to yours with the beer. Later, nerd.” She sang as she hung up.

Dean sighed. Though she was a handful, Charlie was family.

“Is it the classic literature?” Came a voice coming from the man next to him.

Dean, stunned, shot his head to look at his crush. “What?” He asked, not sure if he heard right.

The man smiled warmly that made Dean’s heart flutter. “When you told your friend that you and I don’t speak the same language over the phone, did you say that because of the classic literature that I read?”

“English?” Dean managed to squeak out.

The man made an amused face. “Yes, English is my first language.”

“Russian? Book? Speak?”

“I speak many languages. Russian is one of my favorites and it also helps when dealing with some of the custodial staff and parts of my job.”

Dean nodded slowly and suddenly remembered all those elevator rides of him talking about his crush while he was there next to him. “So all those times I talked about you while you were next to me?”

“Yes and I have to say I’m flattered. Do you really think my eyes remind you of the ocean?”

A meteor could have hit them right then and there and Dean still would have felt embarrassed. “Oh my God.” He buried his face in one of his hands. The elevator opened up to their floor and both walked out. Dean held out his other hand. “I’m Dean.”

The man took it into his own warm hand. “Castiel.” Though already knew the man’s name, it was good to learn it from the man himself.

Dean dropped the hand from his face. “The angel of Thursday?” When he looked at the tenant list, he was intrigued by the name that he had looked it up at the library while shelving.

Castiel looked pleasantly surprised. “Yes, my father was very religious. I guess he thought if he named all of us different angel names, our souls would be saved.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah? And how did that turn out?”

“My brother, Balthazar, just sent me a picture with him surrounded my many women asking me what’s French for ‘eleven’. Lucifer, his real name, is constantly trying to be our dad’s favorite, but is close to being a totalitarian dictator than the perfect child. Michael has been missing for a while; he went off with a friend named Adam. While another brother, Raphael, is trying to start a cult. My sister, Anna, on the other hand is in the hospital claiming that the apocalypse has started and she can tune into what she calls the ‘Angel Radio’ and talk to the angels. My final brother, Gabriel, seems to be the most successful of all of us monetary wise; he’s a porn star on Casa Erotica.”

Dean chuckled. “Apples of your father’s eye?”

Castiel joined in. “You have no idea. Let’s just say that Thanksgiving is never dull.” Now that they were talking, Dean couldn’t believe that he hadn’t done so before. 

“And what about you?” Dean inquired.

“I wanted to be a good son, but that didn’t happen the way he wanted.” Castiel stated. “I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

Castiel waved a hand to dismiss it. “So how do you know the origin of my name?”

Dean blushed. “I work at the local library in the folklore area. On my breaks, I thumb through a few. And sometimes a classic or two.” 

Castiel nodded. “Kind of like the one I’m reading?” He held up the book for Dean to read the title; Villette by Charlotte Brontë.

Dean nodded shyly. “I read the other book of hers that you had a few months back.”

The elevator rang as it came to their floor and opened up to reveal the red headed geek with three packs of beer. She smiled at both men. Dean opened his mouth to introduce the two of them, but Charlie had beaten him to the punch unexpectedly.

“Hey, Cas.” She greeted.

Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Hello, Charlie.” Castiel returned. “How are things at the office today?”

Charlie chuckled. “I had some guy try to convince me that the reason that his computer crashed was because of communism instead of the gay porn subscriptions that he had tucked away on his computer.”

Castiel laughed softly. “Those communists.” He joked with her.

“What’s happening?” Dean raised his voice as he cut them off from talking about their day.

Charlie turned to Dean. “Castiel works a few floors above me. He’s in the legal and security department.”

Charlie had mentioned that she had made a friend. However, she didn’t mention that said friend was the man in front of her.

He blinked rapidly as he wrapped his head around the newfound information. “Wait, let me get this straight, you know him.”

Charlie nodded with a smile.

“You work in the same building.”

She nodded again, her smile growing.

Dean paused as he put everything together. “You knew his name? And you didn’t tell me?”

Charlie pointed to herself. “Mama bird.” She pointed to Dean. “Baby bird.”

Castiel joined with Charlie to chuckle at the green eyed man. Charlie shrugged. “Where would the fun be in telling you his name? Besides, I was going to invite him to hang out in y’all’s place if you didn’t make the first move.” She lightly shook the beer in her hand. “Come on, these beers aren’t going to drink themselves.”

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but the red-haired dork had begun to walk to the Winchester apartment. Sighing, Dean had no other choice other than to follow her because even though Charlie had a key she had the drinks in her hands.

“So, how much has she told you about me?” Dean asked Castiel as they walked the hall. Charlie was ahead of them and stayed up front to let them talk for a moment.

Castiel shrugged. “She told me a little about your parents, but told me that you’d give me the whole story.”

Dean nodded and was at a loss for words on what to say. He and Sam didn’t really talk about their mom or dad. Mainly because Sam was just a baby when their mom died in a fire that consumed their home and all of that stuff was just hidden away. Their dad was someone who wasn’t winning any ‘Father of the Year’ awards. He was convinced that something, either person or supernatural, was responsible for his wife’s death.

They had made it to the apartment and Dean let them in. Sam was sitting on the couch with his textbooks in front of him. A pencil was between his teeth as he was going over the textbook for the nightly homework.

“Heya, Sammy!” Dean greeted.

Sam looked up and saw Charlie with Castiel. “Is this the mysterious Sexy Russian in the elevator?”

Castiel smiled. “I also go by ‘Castiel’.” He held out his hand for Sam to shake. Sam stood from the couch to his towering height. Castiel opened his mouth in amused shock.

“Yeah, he’s that tall.” Charlie answered Castiel’s unasked question. “Groot just keeps growing.” She placed the beer down on the table next to Sam’s textbooks.

Dean smiled as Sam rolled his eyes at the new nickname Charlie came up for him. “Snacks?” He asked to the group.

Charlie raised her hand. “Your sliders with jalapeño slices. And Cas has to try your Uber Peanut Butter cookies.”

Chuckling, Dean walked into the kitchen. “On the way.”

He pulled out the meat from the fridge and started on the sliders. Charlie and Sam were discussing the plot line of the Song of Ice and Fire series avidly that when he turned around to see Castiel behind him, he started. “Whoa there, angel.”

Castiel gave him a toothy grin. “Nicknames before the first date?”

“I-I only say ‘angel’ because you name is ‘Castiel’. The angel of Thursday? And you kind of appeared behind me and I thought it was very angelic of you to do. Not saying that you are an actual angels; angels don’t exist. Unless you believe in angels, then they are totally real. ” Dean rambled on as he laughed nervously. “Now that I know you speak English, it seems that I’ve forgotten how to speak.” 

Castiel chuckled before pulling a serious face. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me about your family. Charlie said that it wasn’t a very good upbringing.” He was referring to before.

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry. Sam and I may have had a semi-terrible childhood, but were almost normal now.” He joked. Castiel gave a grimacing smile and Dean looked away and busied himself with pulling out the refrigerated cookie dough he had made earlier in the week. “It’s just Sammy and I don’t really like to talk about it. Our dad meant well, but he was a bastard. And I don’t know why I’m telling you this before we’ve had our first date.”

A warm hand cupped his cheek and made his face turn upwards again. A pair of lips fluttered over his own. They were cut short with two whooping voices from Charlie and Sam. Dean pulled away, flipped them the bird, and kissed Castiel again.

They parted and Dean stared into the two blue sapphires in front of him. “While we are speaking of dates, you free on Friday night?”

Castiel smiled widely. “Meet me by the elevator.”

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I actually had a customer where I work who came in for help on his Nook Device and the emails were littered with gay porno scenarios as the subject line. He kept muttering about communists and how gay porn was destroying the world and communism was corrupting his device. I wanted to say, "Sure, Jan." (Brady Bunch reference if you don't understand)


End file.
